Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.66 \times -\dfrac{27}{50} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.66 \times 100\% = -66\%$ $ -\dfrac{27}{50} \times 100\% = -54\%$ Now we have: $ -66\% \times -54\% = {?} $ $ -66\% \times -54\% = 35.64 \% $